


Yowling

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (2014)
Genre: Ezekiel has cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel has two cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a two week trip to the states to see the family, and came back home to my two cats Sam and princess, and apparently they missed me. Below is a somewhat true story, with some details twitched to fit the fandom.   
> It was almost a Teen Wolf fic.   
> Enjoy!   
> Any and all fandom requests are welcome, and I love feedback!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He sighed tiredly as he unlocked his front door and dragged his suitcase into the house.   
Ezekiel waved goodbye to Jake, who had stayed up until ten to pick him up from the airport, despite the early work day he had the next day.   
He closed and locked the door, heading further into the house. It was the first time he had left his cats home alone for longer than a weekend, and he was a little worried the found some magical way to escape.   
He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them scurrying towards him in excitement.   
He spent the next half hour getting his essentials from his carry on, and petting his cats.   
Then, he closed the door to his room and slept.   
Five minutes later, he was woken by yowling.   
He sighed, wondering how these two cats picked up his old cat's, may he rest in peace, habit.   
He opened the door and shushed them, and went back to sleep.   
This routine repeated for the next five and a half hours, until he eventually just let them sleep in his room with him.   
It was the only way he could get some damn sleep around here.   
edn


End file.
